


Price of Acceptance

by NarcissisticAsshole



Series: Price of Love [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bonding, Don't worry he gets better at the whole "morals" business, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, I swear i'm not a Techno apologist i just think his character is neat (Sometimes), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kings & Queens, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Dark Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Morally Grey Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Road to Redemption (Sorta), Technoblade Has Issues, Technoblade has questionable morals, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), To be fair he's not all that wrong, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot makes a point about disliking Technoblade, brothers dynamic, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: Techno lives as a god after a deal.He lives just the life he always wanted to live; Recognized, feared and known across all kingdoms.The self proclaimed Blood God is fine.Until he's not.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Price of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Price of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuukoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/gifts).



> This is a continuation to Price of Power, the first installment to this series! I highly recommend you check it out, it gives a lot of context and explains a bunch of stuff about Techno's backstory, so you might wanna read that one before reading this! 
> 
> That being said, i'm posting this fic as a gift for my pal Kate! Thanks for putting up with my brainstorming about fics and fandoms you got absolutely no clue about and being a generally cool friend!
> 
> Also, warning for Techno having absolutely no morals whatsoever XD

Technoblade, or as people knew him these days, the Blood God, never stayed in one place for too long. It was for quite a few reasons, among those keeping his legend intact, as well as saving the lives of revenge filled adventurers who he had wronged at some point in his travels and now searched for him restlessly until they avenged their loved ones. While in the past he might have chuckled darkly and let them follow him in a game of cat and mouse till he bared his fangs and the roles switched, he now had a reputation to uphold as well as a secret to keep hidden away, in the darkest places of himself where no one could or would ever know.

He was becoming weaker.

Where he once believed himself to be immortal, to be a god, to be _perfect_ , he seemed to only find mistakes. He noticed his hands shake, his body hesitate, and his aim deteriorated with every person’s life he took for his own amusement. Everything had been fine until it hadn’t, and he could find nothing else to blame but the sleepless nights in which he dreamt of a family, of someone who would care for him the same way a sibling or a parent does. Things he would never have. It made him feel pathetic- to know that basic human needs such as sleep and comfort were ones he could not escape, even after murdering as many as he had and conquering as much as he had.

Even after becoming a god.

So he had ultimately decided that his best option was to lay low. Of course, that was a hard task considering his pink hair and red cape were hard to miss in a crowd, but he did his best. He began hiding in bars where people were less likely to expect him, and traveled at night when he knew his figure would be covered by the dark whispers of the stars. He went to great lengths to keep his reputation intact, while at the same time laying low and recovering from whatever was currently happening to him.

He found that laying low was an incredibly hard task, even more so when random people would come up to him and try to start fights, making it impossible for him to lay low and rest. Just a little fight wouldn't harm him in any way, Techno reasoned to himself before giving in to a drunk person's insistence, but after it was over he felt weaker than he should, and it was obvious that the lie would remain a lie.

Until he lost his first fight.

It was merely a drunken squabble; a simple fight Techno would have otherwise forgotten about. Yet, when he was thrown to the ground, the self proclaimed Blood God couldn't stand up. He barely managed to get on his knees before his opponent kicked him back into the ground, pressing him further but leaving a short while after, causing the attention from other drunk people to return to their own things, and the noise to go back to the regular mouthfuls of noise.

Techno remained on the floor.

Only a few moments later did he manage to finally stand on shaky knees and make his way out of the bar, stepping on himself and tripping a few times. Once he was outside, the only thing he could do was walk forward and get lost among the city's streets, mind reeling. He couldn't open his mouth, couldn't speak, barely moved more than necessary.

For the first time in forever, he seemed human.

-

All of Techno's efforts to hide his identity were wasted when a sixteen year old child decided to challenge him to a duel in a bar.

He couldn’t even begin to try and comprehend why the child had decided to engage in conversation with him of all people, even less challenge him to a fight. Many had come before him, proud people in search of fame and the same title he carried proudly. But those were people who either had nothing left to lose, or were too proud for their own good. In his own humble words, _idiots_. But in the end, he could understand the reasoning behind their actions, as stupid as it was when analyzed with an objective mindset. This, however, did not apply to the current situation.

He had been on his third drink when he heard someone kick the door down. He’d decided not to pay any attention to the noise, given that it was probably caused by some of the drunk workers, who were like the plague in the low areas of important cities like these. This city in particular was huge, and a considerable section of the insides were filled to the brim with poverty, almost completely made up of humble workers who worked for their food every single day of the year. It was only to be expected that one of those would decide to open the door in a not so polite manner.

What had followed were shouts directed at him, though he had been too busy staring at his drink to notice. He stared at the ale, almost not sure if he should drink it or not. It was, after all, his third drink; and despite popular opinion, he was what most people would call a _lightweight_. So no, when shouts started to be heard around the already noise filled bar, Techno unwillingly ignored them, since he didn’t even know they were directed towards him in the first place. Instead, in an impulse he decided to drink all of the remaining leverage in one swing, unrelenting despite the consequences that might have for him later on.

No, he only noticed the words were directed towards him when some random drunk man sitting next to him tapped his shoulder and gestured towards the person who was screaming at him in the first place. Techno, not before sighing and rubbing at his eyes, turned around to face the person and get rid of them at once. Yet as he was about to stand up and grab his sword with his free hand, he noticed a slightly important detail. 

This was a child.

He never had any issues against children in particular, in any way or context. After all, they were only adults in the process of becoming such. He saw no difference between offing a man or a child, and he’d always been particularly proud of that fact despite the horrible looks people would send him. No, it’s not that he had anything towards children, but rather that children had something towards him. He would admit, he wasn’t the most _pleasant_ person to chat with. But children simply _loathed_ him for some reason, and in some way or form, he couldn’t help but agree.

This particular child also seemed to loathe him, or at least seek his attention in some loud and annoying way. Techno would have almost been looking forward to the reason for why he dared bother him if he hadn’t been half drunk out of his mind. Head falling backwards, the Blood God decided to make himself comfortable in his seat and turned his back on the child in an attempt to ignore him. A bartender passed by his table, nodded when he gestured for them to get him another drink, and he then leaned back on the chair. 

“-ust one on one against me, how does that sound!? Just you and me- how does that sound, Mr.Blade!? Huh!? Hey- stop ignoring me!”

When the pink haired man slightly turned his head to gaze at the annoying child, he registered his somewhat rare features. The teenager had blond hair and blue eyes, features most people could only hope to have, and yet made up with it by being loud and irritating. The realization only reminded him of his once brunette hair though, and he shuddered at the very reminder of it.

Techno missed when things were simple.

Trying to distract himself from the thoughts, he focused on the child’s irritating voice and what it was saying, finding he was simply too late to actually understand anything without any context; He could just tell by the way his voice sounded that he was one of the loud kids that screamed as much as they pleased when things didn’t go their way, a feature he dedicatedly hated in children. 

Almost as much as they hated him. 

Almost.

“Say that again.”

The Blood God’s voice was monotone, an unknown feature of him yet something that usually took people by surprise. It was hoarse, and people could easily assume he barely ever used it, and they wouldn’t be wrong. It was a wonder he even made it that far with barely speaking with others, but being a god did have it’s perks. However, the moment he opened his mouth and talked, the child froze and stared at him, taking in every single thing he was currently seeing at the moment, from his crimson eyes to his red cape. Techno could only imagine what he looked like nowadays, but he supposed it wasn’t as much his appearance but the realization that he was in fact a sentient being that made him be in disbelief.

It had been so long since he last saw himself, he wouldn’t be able to say.

Technoblade still loathed his appearance. He grew used to it, yes, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. The red eyes were too dark, too similar to those of a past god that haunted his dreams every once in a while. The cape belonged to a late king together with the crown, and the pink hair was just a grim reminder that he would never be the same as before. It was almost funny, how much he both loathed and loved his power for entirely different reasons. Of course, he was aware that his appearance served as a way to keep people away, but he couldn’t help wishing his appearance wasn’t that similar to the god he’d once met in his dreams.

“I challenged you to a _duel_ . Do you even listen? Are you _illiterate_ , Mr.Blade, or are you trying to _mock_ me?”

The child’s words snapped him out of his trance, and he found himself staring at the other’s blue energy filled eyes as he tried keeping himself awake, eyes threatening to press shut and give him the pleasure of sleep. As much as he liked to brag about being a god, he was only human in the end, and the mere realization made him bitter again. The kid, he realized, was quite tall and hovered over his sitting figure with a pretty bad posture, if he could say so himself. Then again, being tall brought those types of problems such as posture and having to look down on people. Obviously Techno simply embraced that accurate feature of himself, but other people might not have felt the same way as he did.

In the end, as he tried to think of something coherent to say without stuttering and speaking nonsense, a brunette with a funny hat emerged from the crowds of people and stalked towards the kid. His expression was absolutely _furious._

“Tommy, what are you _doing_ here!? You _know_ i don’t like it when you run off in the middle of the lower parts of the city…!”

“Ah- Wilbur, I-”

The child was unsettled, and it seemed he was beginning to regret his decision from a few minutes before, though he still seemed to retain some of his persistence with his questionable request, noticeable in his hesitant behaviour. Good. He wasn’t sure how he felt about fighting a duel against a ten year old child- heck, he could be younger than that for all he knew. Techno didn’t mind murdering a child, but it was also somewhat _pathetic_ to find himself accepting duels with children, and it made his eyebrows furrow even thinking about it.

“He challenged me to a duel.” Technoblade decided to add, just in that moment seeing the bartender from before returning with a new drink. They placed the glass with ale on the table, and the Blade didn’t need to look at it to move his hand towards it to grab it, just in case a drunken civilian decided to start a fight and eventually spilled his drink.

“Oh, Tommy- don’t be _stupid_ ! You hardly even know how to raise a _sword_ -!”

As the adult went off and rambled, his eyes met Techno’s as the man took a sip of his drink and he froze, registering who the child had just challenged. His eyes widened and his face went from furious to disbelieved, followed by what Techno could only assume was realization. He’d seen that expression a thousand times coming from a thousand different faces, and he believed he was more than used to it. Yet it was hard to ignore the shocked looks of surprise and fear from other people; he never did _really_ get used to it, and every time it was slightly unsettling in a weird way. It’s not that he didn’t know, but he was strangely good at forgetting the things he’d done and the effect that had in other people. He would be lying if he said it didn’t slightly sting, to see people run away from him the moment they saw him. But he could hardly blame them.

He would have done the same.

And besides, this was better than not existing altogether.

Technoblade shuddered at the thought.

The so-called ‘Wilbur’ managed to shake himself out of his trance, frantically looking around himself and then giving a stern stare at the Blade, skin turned pale almost in sync with the other’s loud gulp. “ _Tommy_ . Tommy- i don’t know what you were fucking thinking but we are _not_ staying here any longer- take my hand right now, we’re _leaving_.” Techno’s eyes went downwards, drink still near his mouth, to see the adult try and take the teen’s hand yet missing completely the first time he tried it.

“What!? No! I said i was going to challenge Tech-” The child, Tommy, finally said interrupting the adult's worried ramblings.

“I accept.”

Yet again, Techno brought silence amongst the group with his quiet and deep words, simple yet out of place at the same time. The man with the strange hat made eye contact with him, eyes wide open and expression curled in an echo of horror. Breaking the group’s silence, the child started celebrating, jumping around and shouting words that were lost due the people talking and celebrating inside the tavern for totally different reasons, though his own loud shouts earned him some irritated looks which were gone as soon as they came. 

‘Wilbur’s’ look soon turned into a glare with fear carefully hidden in his expression, but not well enough for Technoblade to miss it. Or maybe he was just used to it. He didn’t know _why_ he accepted the challenge considering how many reasons he had to refuse. This was irresponsible, and possibly dangerous considering his ridiculous weak state; and yet, he couldn’t help himself and the interest he gained on the child’s insistence at fighting him.

There was also a sick, macabre fascination inside him that was amused at the thought of the foolish child walking into his death, but it was the standard inside his messy mind, and as such he paid it no mind. Meanwhile, the adult with the beanie huffed at his only reaction to the glare being a raise of eyebrows, and when he next spoke it was as serious as Techno had ever heard him be.

Which wasn't much considering he’d only known the man for a few minutes.

“We are leaving this tavern _right now_ Tommy. No ‘buts’- right now. I don’t want to see you near this man _ever_ again, you hear me?” ‘Wilbur’ said, urging the child away who complained and muttered a few curses, but otherwise followed the older man’s orders. The adult sighed, remaining next to the table Techno was currently occupying as he watched the child get lost amongst the crowds of people and most likely left the building. He simply went back to staring at what was left of his drink, though he sensed the other adult also wanted to say something to him.

Despite this, he decided to wait until he grew the guts to open his mouth, finding it amusing to see the other man struggle for words.

He was more than content to wait, and until then, he would be there.

Waiting.

Until 'Wilbur' finally spoke.

“Listen- I don’t know what your plan is, but if you even lay a _finger_ on Tommy, i’ll make sure you never forget about it. I’ll hunt you to the ends of the earth and _end_ you. And no fancy titles will stop that from happening.” He said, tone growing more and more serious and perhaps even threatening as his words continued to be.

But Technoblade only perceived empty threats. He’d listened to more than enough in a lifetime, and yet he just seemed to always get more and more. Techno knew for a fact that this man wouldn’t be able to follow what he’d said simply because he didn’t stand a chance against him despite his weakened state. Regardless, the words stuck in the cord and he felt shivers run down his spine, though they were easily suppressed as soon as they arrived. 

Was this how people felt when talking to him? 

Perhaps, the Blood God thought.

“Whatever you say.”

He didn’t spare the other a glance, but he could feel the other man's cold ice stare glaring daggers into his heart. Eventually he turned around and was lost among the people in the room, but Techno imagined he probably found the kid from before at the entrance to the bar and they both left. He played with his glass of ale, watching as the liquid moved from one side to the other; the action was, surprisingly, enough to distract the troubled man.

God.

He was a god, he reminded himself.

Technoblade faintly remembered someone, once before, with a title similar. A god who promised him never to be alone again in exchange for his undying loyalty. He scoffed at the thought, cursing at his past self for even believing the other’s words. Of course he’d lied- one could even say he was more alone than ever before, and he had no one to blame but that same god.

'The coward never showed up again', Technoblade thought bitterly. Even as he harnessed more and more power, the god never visited, never spoke, never appeared. So if he claimed to be a god, then what about it? No one could prove him wrong, and the one who did was gone. It wasn't a far fetched conclusion, as far as the self proclaimed god could see, and in his eyes the title was earned.

And yet, he still craved acceptance.

Friendship.

_Love._

Such things should not be of importance to a god, even less the Blood God.

And yet.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO end of first chap! Don't have a schedule, but i'll probably update in a soon-ish time as i've got most of the basic outline already written and part of second chapter also there, so that's pretty neat!
> 
> If you wanna meet other artists and writers that are also into MCYT, feel free to join our [Discord](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg) server! We talk about anything MCYT related, write and draw and do RP and are very cool! :3


End file.
